What Line of Existence do We Walk?
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: The line between the living and the dead is slender. Those who walk the line, walk alone. Loneliness is tangible in every human, but the ghost touched are loneliest always. For Karasu Kyra. AxelRoxas, ghost!Axel


Omigawd! What is this? Phoenix here is trying her hand at writing an actual multichapter fic!

-end stupid mode- To be more serious, I have not tried writing a multichapter story since those two pieces of crap back from 2007. I sincerely hope I can do a better job this time.

So Karasu Kyra and I were talking around Valentine's day about how we should write each other stories again, and I get the beginnings of this in my head as an idea. When I start, it sounds like a 2000, maybe 3000 word story in all.

Then I start writing...

The result ending in this mess that is currently planned to be updated before April and finished before July.

Anyway, enough stupid rambling, onto the disclaimer!

Phoenix does not profess ownership of Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy at this time.

* * *

Underneath an open window, white curtains fluttering in the breeze, a little girl sat alone, with paper on her lap, and loved but worn crayons to her right.

Tongue pushed lightly between her teeth, she carefully added blue highlights to the gray hair of her person, moving slowly and deliberately to avoid drawing cerulean on the face.

Then, putting the shortened crayon back in the box, and pushing thin blond strands out of her eyes, she picked up the pad of paper and showed it to the man sitting next to her. "I finished him. Isn't he pretty?"

The man frowned in apparent confusion, then lifted an eyebrow at the girl, making her giggle.

"He lives two blocks away from us, with the nice family and their two black kitties," she answered his unspoken question. "I've seen him staring out the window and bothering the poor kitties."

The man next to her smothered a chuckle of his own.

The girl dropped her eyes back to the drawing. "I hope he understands that he needs to move on though," she turned over the paper and picked up the black crayon, worn to a nub. "He isn't making anyone happy where he is now."

* * *

Roxas Liuhath was standing in a graveyard. A very nice, quiet one, with only softly whimpering birds and the occasional faint whisper of wind through viridian leaves.

Oh, and the much louder voice of a certain obnoxious supremely whiny and bored, acid-eyed spirit complaining from behind his head.

Roxas gritted his teeth as he walked between two gravestones towards another, that while elaborate, had not weathered the years so well as some of the others. Ivy climbed over the rock in a strangling caress, concealing both the date and most of the name. Soft emanations and the faintest whiff of music from the stone in his mind told Roxas he had found the right one.

"...It isn't like the ghost is bothering the _tenant_ at all really, she just likes to dance whenever there's music playing." he companion whined as he floated along behind Roxas, gliding to a halt next to the frustrated blond.

"Axel. You know I'm not going to lie to my _client_ about whether or not I've done my job. And unlike you, I do need to eat and preferably keep my apartment warm."

Ignoring the red-head's pout, Roxas knelt before the tombstone, carefully poking at the tendrils of vine to see if he could remove them without ripping the stone into further illegibility. But he scowled darkly at the ivy when he realized that the roots were too firmly ingrained to remove them without damaging the stone more. "Could I have some help please?"

Axel's sulky grumble was the only reply he got.

"Axel..." Roxas let his voice trail off in warning.

The spirit huffed in annoyance. "I don't like sending harmless ghosts off to the afterlife because a stupid human doesn't like them." Axel nevertheless leaned through Roxas's body to touch a tendril of plant. Then, as if sensing Roxas's unvoiced sigh, the ghost lifted ice-white hands in a position of exuberant physical statement. "Not that I'm saying that I mind sending all the Nobodies or unhappy Heartless or Unsent on, but all that this lady's done is dance."

Roxas's sigh was vocalized, but in bitter agreement. "I know Axel. If I could avoid it, I wouldn't send her on, but I can't make her leave just the house, she's tied to that room. And you saw how the owner reacted when I told him that old houses or new houses on old foundations are prone to attracting ghosts."

Axel sulkily nodded, adult frustration locked behind perpetual teenage eyes.

"And she said she was okay with moving on as long as she could remember her name. You were there when she said it Axel." Roxas returned to halfheartedly plucking at the stems. "Which is why I need you to remove the ivy without ruining the stone.

Axel's grumbling noises were a little more playful, although Roxas knew that it wasn't quite resolved between him and the fiery spirit. "Okay, but you owe me some actual _fun _monsieur ghost whisperer.."

To an ordinary person, it would have just looked like the young blond had been kneeling in front of a grave, perhaps paying his respects to the deceased within the earth, and then flinching at something, maybe the sudden flight of crows or a sharp gust of breeze. What any ghost seer, and what Roxas saw, or rather he _felt_ was Axel leaning forwards farther to touch the ivy with one glowing hand, superheated ectoplasm lighting the living vine in the fringe of a second before cooling back to the warmth of a hot summer's afternoon. Roxas's veins flooded with warmth not entirely caused by just the normal temperature of Axel's 'body'.

The ivy curled in on itself, and fell to the ground in ashes, leaving only soot stains on the granite rock.

Roxas shivered as Axel floated out of him, backing up and away to let Roxas take charge of the situation. He rubbed at suddenly cold arms with shaking fingers, it was _cold _for March. "Have I mentioned that I hateit when you do that?" he growled at the smirking spirit.

Axel raised hands that were stained brown by the trees behind him, mischief dancing merrily in those acidic eyes. "Only every time I do it, but I can't help it. You look so pretty all cold and lacking my warmth."

Roxas scowled darkly at the lame attempt at flirting, and reached to brush at the ask with only a minor case of trembling fingers. "Idiot."

"I know, I know. I love you too monsieur Ice Queen." the spirit with a death wish added.

Roxas ignored the small amount of heat in his face at the comment, shaking it away by returning to actual work, tracing the engraved letters on the stone. "She's Esmeralda Gyptian. The death date and age of the stone match up with what she said, and the memoriam line is correct as well."

Warm fingers sank partially through his shoulder as Axel leaned over to read the writing. "What sap! 'And just as you danced to light our lives, your footsteps will lead us back to you.' Romantic, eh? Somebody loved watching her dance."

Roxas spared a quick glance at his partner, then stood up, ignoring Axel's faked, theatrical fall through the gravestone onto the ground. "It's time to go back." Looking down at the happily pouting spirit, he sighed. "Stop being such a drama queen Axel."

Axel floated back off the ground, pout firmly fixed. "That sounds like one of my lines."

Roxas spun on the back of one heel towards the exit of the cometary, smirking almost fondly. "But my name isn't Axel."

The ghost barked a laugh as they walked towards the iron gate, and on to finish their job.

* * *

Roxas stood on the driveway of a very rich street in the richer end of Hollow Bastion, staring up at the pricey stone ornamentation and elegant stained glass windows. An empty bell tower adorned the top of what used to be a church. "Why on earth does a man with such a fear of the supernatural purchase a house that just screams to be inhabited and claimed by ghosts?"

"Probably for the same reason that hydrophobic people go boating, or that arachnophobia people grow spider plantations. The sheer fun of running from things that scare them so that they can complain to a therapist."

Roxas shook his head, beginning to walk up the wide stone path. "I don't think that's entirely why humans do those things, nor did I ask you to answer my rhetorical question, nor is there such a thing as a spider plantation."

"Why must you always spoil my fun?" The fiery spirit asked in mock despair.

"I'm not entirely certain." Roxas began with a hint of immature teasing entering his voice. "Maybe because you've been sixteen for the last fifteen years and haven't grown half an hour older?"

"I've been dead the entire time!" Axel retorted, pleased scowl creating an illusion of grouchiness, when it was entirely likely to be the opposite. "Ghosts can't keep changing themselves, that would defeat the entire point of stasis-ness."

Roxas lifted a blond eyebrow at the spirit who was cheerfully leaving charred footprints on the judge's manicured lawn. "There's a point to stasis? And is 'stasis-ness' even a word?"

Whatever snarky response the other spirit might have had was interrupted by the heavy oak doors of the cathedral flying open, the panicking owner flying out with his robes acting like batwings in the sense of flapping dementedly. Roxas heard Axel's muttered cursed, then felt the sudden heat of the malformed key hanging around his neck that signified Axel's departure from sight.

The key fluctuated in temperature for a moment before settling to the cozy warmth of a purring cat. Roxas touched the distorted metal fondly before looked at the frantic judge. "Is something wrong, Your Honor?"

The usual sneering frown on the man's face had been replaced by sheer terror. "The border of my property has been swarmed and surrounded by _ilk_ and phantoms since you left to collect whatever supplies you needed to send the witch. Isn't there some way to prevent them from entering my house at all?"

Roxas groaned inwardly, resisting the temptation to either leave the dancer in the judge's house or to send Larxene there the next time he was called to exorcise her from a house.

Keeping an outward display of calm, he caught the other man's eyes with his own, watched the judge swallow nervously at his not-entirely mortal eyes. "As I've already explained twice, the ghost you currently have in your house is the kind that is content, harmless, simply an unsent. The 'ilk' that are lurking outside cannot share a space with an unsent, it's a rule of the otherworld. Only other unsent or Heartless in a state where the item or person they wish to protect is still safe can share your house with your current friend."

"She is n-"

Roxas cut him off before Frollo could derail his point. "Heartless don't usually want to claim your home either, unless you've done something to their reason for not passing on yet, whether it's a loved person, or an object that they were fond of in life. Despite the name, they are driven by emotion and are not usually dangerous unless you cause harm to the thing they care for.

"Nobodies, on the other hand, were ghosts who wanted to _live _so badly that they didn't pass on, and instead gained resentment from seeing those who are still alive. They love causing pain and agony to anyone unfortunate to get on their bad side."

Roxas kept his voice calm, like speaking to a frightened animal, and he hoped between his words and his eyes that he would have an effect on the other man. "I ask you once more. Do you want me to exorcise your house of a ghost who would leave you alone and yet keep it safe from those 'ilk', and thus let in all of the angrier ghosts outside your fence right now, or would you let her stay and be your invisible guardian?"

The judge ground his teeth, and Roxas could almost see the wheels turning in that overprivileged head. "I don't want her in my house." he said at last with finality filling his voice back to it's usual smugness. "I don't believe what you say about any nohearts or bodiless. I will not have any ghost in _my _house." Seeming to pull whatever shreds of panic that may have remained back underneath his dignity, he fixed Roxas with a dark eye, but Roxas noted that he wasn't actually looking at his eyes. "I will pay you the proper amount for removing the ilk from _my _house." Frollo's tone stopped whatever argument Roxas might have made, and he stalked off towards the house like an offended leopard.

The cooling of the key and the sudden warmth in the air at the back of his neck was all Roxas needed to know. "What a bitch." the spirit muttered. "I want to sic Larxene on him the next time we're called to 'exorcise' her."

Roxas kept his voice deadpan and quiet, although there was more then a part of him that agreed with the fiery phantom. "Language, Axel."

He could tell from the whine that Axel was pouting, again. "You can't tell me you don't agree!"

Roxas smirked at his companion. "I could, but then I would be lying."

Then he stopped delaying and walked up to Frollo's house, hearing Axel's barking laugh and feeling the returning warmth of the key.

The judge waited at the door, scowling. "You know where she is, so I would appreciate it if you would _kindly_ hurry it up so that we may finish this business."

Roxas favored him with an ambiguous nod that showed nothing of his actual opinion, then walked through the door, turning left out of the gaudy entrance hall into what used to be a ballroom, now in the process of being converted into a dull library. An antique organ, built into the wall, served as the only ornamentation that had been part of the house in the first place.

It was to the organ that Roxas gravitated to, touching the ivory keys almost reverently, before sketching out just a simple waltz melody, knowing that the ghost was attracted to the sound.

Ending at the point where the melody began to repeat, he left his fingers on the F and Bb keys, turning his head to look at the new addition to the room.

Her image was much younger then the age on the gravestone suggested. She stood on the balls of her feet, hands crossed at the wrists over her head. Golden fabric complimented golden-brown skin and her long black hair tumbled in waves over bare shoulders. "You play lovely melodies, ghost caller," she smiled in way of greeting.

"Thank you, lady." Roxas replied, letting his hand drop off the organ. "I have completed the task you asked of me before I sent you on.

She raised slender black eyebrows in accented surprise. "So quickly? I am impressed."

Roxas smiled. "I did have assistance from my guide." He stepped away from the organ, one hand going to the warm key sitting over his heart, before unclasping the chain and letting in pool into his palm. "Are you ready to go on, Esmeralda?"

The woman dropped her arms back down to her sides slowly, drifting down her feet so that she rested on her heels again.. "That is my name?"

Roxas nodded.

Her black eyes showed nothing of her thoughts, but her curved lips did. "Yes, I do remember. I was Esmeralda Gyptian, dancer of Notre Dame." She glanced around the room, her eyes catching on the books, the plain chairs, how her home had been changed with no regard for her. "I am ready to pass on."

Her image flicked, started to fade at the edges, uneven tangles of ghostly fabric shivered in a nonexistent wind.

Behind them, Roxas heard a clatter as Frollo stumbled into the room. The wind that whipped around Esmeralda grew stronger, enough to snatch at Roxas with fingertips less real then a spirit's.

They both turned to look at Frollo. Esmeralda's silhouette barely there, Roxas's eyes half shut and his body covered in ghostly flame as Axel prevented the wind from claiming him too.

"Beware of what you wish for, Judge Jean Claude Frollo," her voice echoed from far away. "For we take no responsibility to what becomes of the living once we leave."

The wind yanked at Roxas once more, and his vision went foggy before being blurred by green flame, trembling from the gust's desperate desire to claim him, but then vanished, with Esmeralda. The ghost fire lingered a moment longer, then slid back to the key he clutched in the palm of his hand in a trail of acidic fire, pulsing with gentle heat once, twice.

The judge's mouth was hanging open, and if Roxas hadn't just faced the wind, he might have said something to lose him his paycheck. As it was, it took him until he had hung their key back around his neck to notice, and try not to topple over in a faint from whatever Axel had done to keep him on the plane of the living. "Is something the matter, Your Honor?" he asked wearily.

Frollo seemed to realize he had been gaping, and hurriedly closed his mouth. "I-you-she-nothing! Nothing at all." Seemingly regaining control of himself, his mouth pressed into it's usual thin line and his nose went up. "You seem rather dazed, Mr. Liuhath, if I may inquire of your condition?" Despite the words, there was not a drop of concern in the man's voice, only disdain.

Roxas heard a phantom growl that promised danger for the judge if Roxas didn't intervene.

"Nothing is wrong at all, a Sending is simply more exhausting when the ghost doesn't want to leave." He neglected to mention the last time he had sent any spirit without Axel tying him down, he had collapsed and ended up in the hospital for a mouth.

At least the client of that endeavor had both doubled his payment and paid for the hospital bill himself.

Roxas had no illusions that this man would do the same.

"Before I leave, might I have my payment?" he asked, knowing that Axel reveled in the frustrated scowl on Frollo's face.

Roxas heard the sound of grinding teeth from the man, and fought the urge to smirk. "Ah..yes, I was about to do just that myself." He beat a hasty retreat from the room, robes flapping behind him.

The key resting against his breast flashed hot before cooling back to the normal temperature of metal that wasn't inhabited by ghosts, and Roxas unsteadily turned to see Axel standing in the organ, mischievous grin fully present on his face.

He ran transparent fingers over the keys as Roxas stumbled over, one hand to his head. "He was totally hoping you would just leave without the money!" Despite the grin, Roxas could hear anger barely concealed from his face. "That's gratitude for you!"

Roxas traced the patterns of Axel's fingertips on the white keys with his free hand. "I just would have found a way to take the organ if he refused to pay me properly." The pipes above let out a few puffs of dust as he pushed down the four keys that made up a D-flat chord.

"How were you planning on getting it out of here, let alone getting it through your door?" the spirit wanted to know.

Roxas sighed and released the keys, letting the powerful notes die away. "It just would be nice to have it." he lowered his head so that he didn't have to see the guilt in the ghost's eyes. Warm insubstantial fingers moved to touch his cheek in almost a child's manner.

Rapid agitated footsteps sounded in the stone hallway. Axel grumbled, but then set fiery lips on the tip of Roxas's nose, ease of practice allowing it to look like a real kiss, but nowhere near satisfying enough to the parties involved.

Axel vanished from sight as Frollo stormed in, trying in vain to avoid looking like the entire situation annoying. He thrust a thin slip of paper at Roxas, the end flapping lazily in the air.

He took it carefully, reading over the check to make certain of the amount. Everything matched up with previous payments, although he wouldn't be able to tell completely whether it would work until he took it to the bank.

Roxas met the judge's eyes squarely, noticed the barely concealed flinch even though Roxas looked the sicker of the two. "I wish that none of the ghosts prowling outside your home come in to disturb you, for your own sake. After all, the ones out there are not as amiable as your previous guest, and I charge more to remove a Nobody then I do an Unsent."

The look of utter horror on the judge's face was enough for Roxas to stand up straight and walk out as though he didn't feel like he had gotten smashed by both a bottle and the alcoholic contents of it.

Roxas made it all the way to his car before the temporary semblance of normality collapsed in burning ruins.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Roxas let his head rest on the center of the steering wheel as the effects of facing the Wind smacked into him harder. He groaned in pain and struggled not to vomit from the shock.

Hot arms sank through the tense muscles in his back and neck as he fought to ignore nausea and hoped that he would stop seeing three Kia symbols in a short time. "That's the closest I've ever been to a ghost that was passing on." he moaned to the warm spirit standing in him.

"I know. It was harder to hold onto your soul then usual, and I should know from the last time we sent a Nobody." Axel muttered, though the only tone in his voice was worry.

Roxas groaned again and smacked his forehead with a sweaty hand as he sat up straighter, his vision largely back to normal. Axel shifted his position so that they were physically in the same spot, his constant warmth soothing the tight muscles in Roxas's shoulders.

"I just wish I knew why sending any ghost is a risk of sending myself instead." Roxas asked whoever in the area who might have had an answer, thus being nobody.

Gritting his teeth and mind against the darker thoughts that rode on the heels his his rhetorical question, Roxas clipped his seatbelt, threw the car into first gear and began the very long drive back home.

* * *

I'd just appreciate some feedback onto how well I did.


End file.
